THE PRESENT
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Menceritakan tentang hadiah yang saling diberikan oleh suami-isri Aomine.
**THE PRESENT**

 **Characters :** Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, AU, AT, AR, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, terinspirasi dari gambar di

fanart, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Selamat menikmati!

 **Summary :** Menceritakan tentang hadiah yang saling diberikan oleh suami-isri Aomine.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Jam antik di sudut ruangan berdentang tiga kali, membuat pemilik surai sewarna sakura itu membuka mata. Dilirik jam tersebut dan mendesah. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Pemilik sepasang netra merah muda itu meraih remot dan mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi _menontonnya_ yang pulas tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Huh, katanya urusan sudah selesai dan akan pulang, tapi, hari sudah berganti begini belum juga nampak," gerutunya sambil menyalakan ponsel dan mendesah ketika tidak mendapati satupun pesan atau _missed call_ yang masuk. "Setidaknya beri kabar, dong!"

Wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu merenggangkan tubuh dan menuju ruang makan, di mana nampak sajian mewah yang menggiurkan. _Appetizer_ berupa Salad _Caesar_ , _Main Course_ masing-masing seporsi _Steak Tanderloin_ –yang salah satunya lebih besar, dan _Dessert_ Puding Pavlova serta sebotol besar _lemonade_. Dibereskannya sambil menggerutu sebal. Lataran yang ditunggu tiak datang-datang.

"Untung tidak ada yang basi, kupanaskan saja untuk makan nanti malam," ucapnya setelah meja tersebut bersih mengilap.

Baru saja dia hendak menuju kamar, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Meski rautnya sebal, dalam hati dia berharap itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Kalau bukan, siapa sih yang bertamu selarut ini?

" _Ha'i! Chotto matte kudasai_!" serunya sembari berlari dan membuka pintu. " _Mou,_ kalau mau pulang selarut ini seti– Astaga, Dai- _chan_!"

Sepasang netra merah muda itu membulat tatkala mendapati orang yang ditunggunya pulang berada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Wajah _tan-_ nya memerah, dengan baju yang robek kiri-kanan, kepala yang terkulai, bahkan harus dibantu dua orang untuk berdiri.

"Imayoshi- _san_ , Sakurai- _kun_ , apa yang sudah terjadi?!" tanyanya panik.

"Akan kami jelaskan, sebelumnya, bisa kita baringkan dia dulu?" ucap Imayoshi, pria yang memakai kacamata.

Dengan cepat, wanita yang bernama Aomine Satsuki itu mengangguk, dan menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar mereka. Kedua orang yang memapah pria _tan_ itu membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur, dan meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja nakas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Satsuki dengan raut cemas, tatkala meremas tangan suaminya yang terasa panas.

Pria berambut coklat muda itu angkat bicara, "Setelah menyelesaikan misi sebelumnya, kami bertiga menyusun laporan. Sebenarnya kami akan langsung pulang, tapi, tidak lama kemudian, kami mendapat kabar kalau pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang kami tangkap sebelumnya berhasil kabur setelah melukai tiga orang sipir," ucapnya. "Jadi, mau tidak mau, kami harus kembali mengejarnya. Kami bahkan sudah sampai di daerah Yokohama ketika berhasil menemukan jejak pelaku."

"Pelakunya membawa sandera warga sipil," lanjut pria berkacamata, Imayoshi. "Jadi kami tidak bisa sembrono. Yah, singkat cerita, suamimu berhasil mendapatkannya tapi terjadi perkelahian. Aomine sempat memberinya tembakan peringatan, dan terjatuh ke sungai. Tapi pelakunya berhasil lari. Sekali lagi Aomine mendapatkannya –dan berhasil membekuknya, tapi resikonya, dia terkena dua tembakan di tangan. Sementara kami berdua hanya luka gores dan lebam biasa."

"Maaf, Satsuki- _san_ , sepertinya ponsel Aomine- _san_ hilang saat tercebur di sungai, kami juga sudah menghubungi rumah kalian tadi siang, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat," ucap Sakurai.

Satsuki hanya menggeleng, " _Iie,_ justru aku yang meminta maaf, karena Dai- _chan_ jadi merepotkan kalian."

Imayoshi menggeleng, "Keadaan Aomine juga karena menolong kami berdua, kamilah yang harusnya minta maaf," Imayoshi menundukkan kepala. "Seharusnya dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit daerah Yokohama, tapi, setelah operasi pengangkatan pelurunya, dia mengatakan ingin pulang terus-menerus meski dilarang. Jadi kami membawanya. Dokter sempat membiusnya tadi," Imayoshi menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan serta bungkusan berisi obat.

" _Sou ka_ , _arigatou_ , sudah membawa suamiku kembali," ucap Satsuki sambil menerima kertas dan bungkusan obat itu. "Mumpung sudah di sini, sebaiknya kalian singgah dan minum teh dulu. Lebih baik juga membersihkan diri," tawarnya tulus.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kami akan pulang. Sudah larut. Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu," tolak Imayoshi.

"Tapi …"

"Tidak apa, Satsuki- _san_. Aomine- _san_ juga harus istirahat. Lain kali saja kami mampir," ucap Sakurai.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah membawa suamiku pulang," Satsuki menundukkan badan.

"Sudah, lagipula kami ini rekan seangkatan, itu sudah kewajiban kami."

Selepas kepergian Imayoshi dan Sakurai, Satsuki dengan terampil mengurus suaminya. Pekerjaannya sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit Tokyo membuatnya tahu prosedur apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan lembut, dibersihkannya sekujur tubuh suaminya, menggantikan pakaiannya, dan mengompres. Aomine Daiki yang masih terbuai obat bius tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Dai- _chan no baka_ ," umpatnya dengan air mata tertahan. "Selalu saja bertindak sembrono. Aku khawatir tahu, dasar."

Selama beberapa saat tangan halus itu membelai rambut Daiki sebelum mendengar suara lirih yang menanggil namanya.

"Satsuki…" igaunya.

"Iya Dai- _chan_ , aku di sini," ucap Satsuki.

"Satsuki …"

"Iya, aku disini," kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Daiki. "Mimpi indah, Dai- _chan_."

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan angka delapan pagi lewat beberapa menit, ketika pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengerang tertahan. Tangan kirinya beranjak memijit pucuk hidung demi mengurangi rasa pening, sebelum membuka mata. Dirasakannya sensasi dingin di dahinya, berbanding terbalik dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang panas dan terasa nyeri, belum lagi rasa perih di lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

Setidaknya dia hidup, Aomine Daiki menghela napas.

" _Ara_ , Dai- _chan_ sudah sadar?"

Aomine Daiki menoleh mencari suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara familier yang selalu didengarnya.

"Hai, Satsuki," ucapnya pelan ketika sang penyapa duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, minum dulu, kau pasti haus, Dai- _chan_ ," Satsuki membantu Daiki untuk duduk, setelahnya, pria berkulit _tan_ itu menenggak air dengan rakus, seolah belum minum seminggu, terakhir kembali membaringkannya dengan lembut dan memasang kembali kompresnya.

Wanita bersurai sewarna sakura itu mengelus pelan pipi suaminya selama beberapa saat, sebelum tangan lembutnya diraup oleh tangan kekar kecoklatan yang terasa panas ditangannya, kemudian dibawa untuk dikecup oleh pangeran hidupnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Dai- _chan_ tidak ingat?"

Daiki menggeleng.

"Imayoshi- _san_ dan Sakurai- _kun_ yang membawamu kemari. Katanya, setelah operasi kau terus menerus meminta pulang," jawab istrinya. "Nanti kau harus berterima kasih pada mereka, mereka membawamu kemari jam tiga buta tadi," lanjutnya. "Kau ini suka sekali membahayakan dirimu, Dai- _chan_. Membuatku khawatir saja. Dasar," omelnya.

Pria bermata gradasi biru-hitam itu nampak berpikir. Operasi? Ah ya, setelah dua peluru bersarang di tangan kanannya dan pelaku sialan itu berhasil dibekuk, dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit setempat. Lalu, tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Begitu," ucapnya. "Maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu cemas."

Satsuki menghela napas, "Ya, kau harus sering-sering minta maaf padaku karena selalu membuatku nyaris jantungan, Dai- _chan_ ," omelnya sambil menyentil pelan hidung suaminya, "Tapi kumaafkan, karena Dai- _chan_ pulang selamat, meski, yah, dalah keadaan sakit begini."

Sang suami nyengir, " _Gomen_."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa, pekerjaanku juga sebagai perawat, jadi aku bisa merawat bekas lukamu dengan baik," Satsuki beranjak. "Sebentar ya, kuambilkan sarapan dulu. Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang kudapat dari Imayoshi- _san_ , kau belum makan dari kemarin 'kan, Dai- _chan_?"

Ringisan suaminya sudah menjadi afirmasi yang lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Aomine Satsuki.

Sepeninggal istrinya, Daiki kembali menghela napas berat. Gara-gara tercebur di sungai saat cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya di bulan Januari begini, wajarlah kalau dia sampai demam. Ah, padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Satsuki akan pulang cepat besok –setelah lima hari tidak pulang ke rumah lantaran mengurusi kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ditanganinya, dan sialnya, harus bertambah sehari tidak pulang karena pelakunya berhasil kabur lagi.

Padahal kemarin itu hari yang penting, yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Ternyata, jadi polisi itu berat juga. Haaah.

" _Omatase_!" suara istri bergema, dilihatnya Satsuki membawa masuk nampan berisi sarapannya. " _Saa_ , saatnya sarapan, Dai- _chan_! Nah, karena tangan kananmu sulit digerakkan, aku akan menyuapimu."

Dengan hati-hati, dibantunya Daiki untuk duduk bersandar pada ujung ranjang, ditopang beberapa bantal, sebelum menyuapi suaminya dengan lembut.

Bubur hangat dengan suwiran daging masuk ke rongga mulut, terdorong ke lambung melalui kerongkongan dengan gerakan peristaltik, menjawab raungan perut yang berkoar-koar sejak kemarin pagi.

"Ini …"

"Ehehehe, enak 'kan?" ucap Satsuki bangga. "Itu daging _steak_ yang kubuat kemarin, daripada basi dan tidak termakan, kusuwir saja untukmu. Eksotis 'kan, makan bubur pakai daging _steak_."

Daiki tersenyum, mengingat betapa pintarnya istrinya itu meracik dan bereksperimen soal makanan, meski kadang campurannya terdengar absurd, namun tetap menggoyang lidah. Dan kandungan gizinya jangan ditanya, sudah pasti memenuhi standar, apalagi mengingat profesi seorang Aomine Satsuki sebagai seorang perawat," Ya, ini enak sekali."

" _Yokatta_ ," gantian sang istri yang tersenyum masakannya dipuji. "Nah, buka lagi mulutmu. Kalau mau tambah, masih banyak kok."

Usai makan dan menenggak obat, Satsuki memapah Daiki menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Didudukkannya sang suami di kursi, sebelum sepuluh jari lentik itu membuka kancing piyama, membuat samburat merah yang manis pada kedua pipi putih pemiliknya.

"Hei, memangnya badanku semengerikan itu, sampai kau memalingkan muka, Satsuki?" teguran suaminya membuat Aomine Satsuki dengan gestur malu-malu menatap pemilik mata biru yang sudah berhasil memenangkan hatinya itu.

Tangan coklat Daiki beralih mengelus pipi mulus Satsuki dan berbisik, "Kau tahu, wajah merahmu itu selalu membuatku ingin _melahap_ dirimu."

Wajah Satsuki yang sudah merah tambah merah. Dengan cepat, dia mengendalikan diri lalu memegang dahi seorang Aomine Daiki, "Ah benar, panas sekali. Pantas ngomongnya melantur," ucapnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, segeralah bersihkan dirimu. Jangan lama-lama, ya!" katanya seraya melangkah cepat keluar kamar mandi.

"Rupanya dia bisa _tsundere_ juga," cengiran kembali menghiasi pemilik kulit _tan_ itu.

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

* * *

Sudah tiga jam lamanya Aomine Daiki tertidur dengan lelap. Setelah tubuhnya bersih, mengenakan piyama baru dan mengganti perban, serta tentu saja, lelapnya tidur pria _tan_ itu akibat pengaruh obat yang ditenggaknya selepas sarapan tadi.

Sementara itu, Satsuki tengah memindah-mindahkan _channel_ televisi dengan raut bosan. Jam kerja begini, mana ada acara bagus. Biasanya, dia akan mendatangi kamar-kamar pasien dan memeriksa kondisi mereka, menyusun dan memberikan laporan pada dokter penanggung jawab, bertukar cerita dengan teman sesama perawat di posnya, dan banyak lagi. Karena sebelumnya dia tengah mengambil cuti, apalagi semua laporan pasien yang ditanganinya sudah beres, maka tidak mungkin dia akan menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas. Dan lagi, mana mungkin dia meninggalkan Daiki-nya yang tengah sakit sendirian di rumah.

Bosan karena acara televisi tidak ada yang menarik di matanya, wanita yang kini menyandang marga Aomine itu kembali ke kamar. Ditatapnya wajah Daiki yang tengah tertidur, sebelum mengambil termomoeter dan mengukur suhu tubuh.

38,30 celcius. Ah, sudah mendekati normal.

"Hm … Ada apa, Satsuki?" suara berat khas orang bangun tidur menyapa pendengaran Satsuki.

" _Iie_ , aku hanya mengukur suhu tubuhmu, Dai- _chan_. _Hora, mite,_ " ucap Satsuki dengan riang. "38,30 celcius, demammu turun dengan cepat dari tadi malam."

Daiki mengulaskan senyum, "Tentu saja turun, yang merawatku memang seorang perawat yang handal, 'kan?"

Pipi Satsuki memerah dipuji, " _Mo-mou_ , Dai- _chan_."

"Hehehe," kepala keluarga Aomine itu mencubit pelan pipi istrinya. " _Gomen ne_ , Satsuki. Padahal kita sudah berhasil dapat cuti bersama-sama, tapi, aku malah sakit begini."

Satsuki menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Daiki, "Tidak apa. Tidak ada salahnya liburan di rumah berdua, bukan? Lagipula, kau sakit juga bukan salahmu kok. Mendengar cerita Imayoshi- _san_ kemarin, Dai- _chan_ berarti memang seorang polisi yang benar-benar bekerja keras dan baik untuk menciptakan lingkungan yang baik bagi masyarakat bukan?"

"Kau terlalu menyanjungku, aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tidak mau keluargaku berada dalam bahaya," ucap Daiki. "Lagipula, pembunuh berantai itu memang mengincar wanita berambut panjang, mana aku rela kalau istriku yang berambut panjang ini jadi sasaran berikutnya?"

Satsuki mendengus dan tersenyum, "Baik, baik. Terserah Dai- _chan_ saja, toh, mau bilang apa juga aku selalu berpendapat begitu."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Satsuki."

"Sudah, tidak usah bilang begitu. Memang siapa yang tahu kalau akan sakit, benar 'kan?"

Pemilik mata biru itu menggeleng, "Bukan itu," katanya seraya berusaha menunjuk nakas di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa luar biasa nyeri. "Coba buka lacinya."

Meski bingung, namun dilakukannya titah sang suami, membuka laci paling atas nakas samping tempat tidur dan mengambil amplop coklat dari dalam sana. Ketika mengeluarkan isinya, didapatinya dua tiket pesawat pergi-pulang menuju London, Inggris.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Aku membeli tiket itu karena kebetulan ada diskon tahun baru. Hari keberangkatannya besok, dan karena kondisiku, kita tidak bisa pergi, dan tiketnya jadi hangus," jelasnya. "Maaf ya."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Satsuki, "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku malah berterima kasih sekali karena Dai- _chan_ ternyata menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Tidak apa, kita bisa pergi lain kali," sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Daiki. " _Arigatou ne,_ Dai- _chan_."

"Padahal kita bisa liburan ber–"

Ucapan Daiki terhenti tatkala jari telunjuk Satsuki menyentuh bibirnya, "Dai- _chan_ ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku tidak minta liburan mewah atau apa, bagiku, asal ada Dai- _chan_ , mau liburan di mana saja tidak masalah," Satsuki membelai rambut suaminya. "Apalagi, kemarin adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ketiga. Ada Dai- _chan_ di sini saja sudah menjadi kado ulang tahun pernikahan yang indah bagiku."

Pria pemilik marga Aomine itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Satsuki, tolong ambilkan tasku."

Kembali wanita yang telah berikrar sehidup-semati dengan Aomine Daiki itu mengerut bingung, namun tetap mengambilkan tas yang diminta. Setelah menyerahkannya, Daiki mencoba untuk duduk dan dibantu Satsuki, kemudian mengaduk tas dengan tangan kiri.

"Dapat," katanya riang. "Tahun lalu aku tidak sempat memberimu kado, nah, bukalah," Daiki menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pipih bersampul kertas kado merah muda.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut, dan detik berikutnya, Aomine Satsuki membelalakkan mata. Dia mendapati kalung emas yang sederhana, namun terlihat elegan di sana.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki mengangguk, "Ya, _arigatou_ , Dai- _chan_ ," jawabnya.

" _Yokatta_ , aku bingung memilihnya, lho," kali ini kecupan mendarat di pipi Satsuki, " _Tanjoubi omedetou,_ Satsuki-ku."

Kembali semburat merah menghiasi pipi Satsuki, " _A-arigatou,_ Dai- _chan_."

"Sini, biar kupakaikan untukmu."

Satsuki mengangguk, kemudian, dengan perlahan –dan susah payah, Daiki memakaikan istrinya kalung emas itu, "Cocok untukmu," komentarnya. "Dipakai, ya."

"Tentu. Aku akan memakai dan menjaganya baik-baik."

Sepasang tangan lembut milik Satsuki kembali menidurkan suaminya dan mengatur letak selimut serta kompres, "Nah, kembalilah beristirahat, Dai- _chan_. Kau butuh banyak istrihat supaya cepat sembuh. Tidak seru tahu, kalau kau sakit."

"Hehehe, _Ha'i, ha'i_ , Suster Satsuki," ucap Daiki. "Tapi, aku ingin ciuman darimu dulu."

"Dai- _chan_ manja," ejek Satsuki.

Namun detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itu saling bertautan.

" _Oyasumi_. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku," tangan lembut Satsuki membelai rambut Daiki. "Cepatlah sembuh."

Senyuman terukir di bibir Daiki, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hola, _minasan_ , _member_ baru di fandom ini, _yoroshiku_! FF ini sebagai salam perkenalan dari saya untuk _reader-tachi_ yang sama-sama membaca FF di fandom Kurobas ini. Semoga kalian suka ya. Omong-omong soal bubur yang dicampur daging _steak_ itu, saya ambil dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Hehehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya .

Ohya, _tanjoubi omedetou for_ Momoi Satsuki (betewe umurnya sekarang berapa ya?)!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Satsuki tengah berbaring miring sembari menopang kepala dengan tangan dengan tangan kiri. Jemari lentik tangan kanannya sibuk, membelai surai biru sang suami yang masih tertidur. Memang, jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi waktu setempat, namun Satsuki terbangun entah karena apa.

Sudah empat hari, dan demam suaminya telah turun. Meski sempat naik pada hari kedua, tapi karena perawatan Satsuki yang telaten dan penuh kasih sayang, demam yang menyusahkan itu akhirnya turun juga. Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi, dan sudah tidak mengigau saat tidur lagi. Luka gores yang didapat sudah mongering, sementara luka tembaknya juga sudah membaik.

Menatap wajah tenang Daiki yang terpulas, menerbitkan senyum pada bibir ranum Satsuki. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine Satsuki melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tanpa menyadari pergerakannya membuat suaminya membuka mata.

"Satsuki?"

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

* * *

"HOOOEEKK!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Satsuki mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset. Dia merasa mual dan pening di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oi Satski, ada apa?" teguran suaminya membuat Satsuki menoleh.

"Ah, Dai- _chan_. _Iie_ , hanya saja, aku merasa se– Hooek!" kembali Satsuki memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam kloset.

Daiki yang masih bingung, namun tanggap situasi, mengurut tengkuk Satsuki dengan seksama sampai istrinya itu selesai dengan kegiatan muntahnya dan beranjak untuk membersihkan mulut.

"Kau kenapa Satsuki? Apa kau ketularan aku?" tanya Daiki setelah menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat di ruang keluarga.

Satsuki menggeleng, meski wajahnya agak pucat namun binar bahagia terpancar pada sepasang netranya.

"Lalu kenapa, kau masuk angin? Kecapekan?" tanya Daiki lagi.

Kembali hanya gelengan sebagai jawaban Satsuki, namun kali ini cengiran terbit di bibirnya, membuat pria bersurai biru itu makin bingung.

"Kenapa sih? Tidak enak badan kok cengar-cengir begi–"

Ucapan Daiki terhenti karena kecupan yang diterimanya pada pipi kanan, "Ehehehe~ sebentar ya!"

Setelah Satsuki berlari ke kamar, Daiki hanya duduk dengan perasaan bingung. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang ini dia masih sakit sehingga sekarang ini dia dalam dunia mimpi dan menyaksikan Satsuki menjadi aneh begitu?

Tidak lama kemudian, Satsuki datang sambil melompat-lompat gembira dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh rampingnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan suaminya.

"Ada apa sih?"

Tidak memberi jawaban, Daiki merasa tangannya diberi sesuatu yang ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Satsuki. Masih dengan perasaan bingung, dilihatnya benda itu. Detik berikutnya, dia menatap istrinya dengan raut kaget.

"Ini … serius?"

" _Un_!" angguk istrinya dengan semangat. "Aku hamil, Dai- _chan_!"

Satsuki menyodorkan amplop yang tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Daiki membuka amplop coklat itu, dan melihat hasil USG Satsuki.

"Kau lihat bulatan itu? Itu anak kita, lho!" tunjuk Satsuki dengan semangat.

Daiki menatap istinya, "Jadi, itu kenapa kau muntah-muntah seperti tadi? Maksudku, sejak kapan?"

"Sehari setelah Dai- _chan_ pergi, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Mulanya sih, kukira hanya kecapekan saja. Tapi, setiap hari malah jadi tambah mual setiap bangun pagi," jelasnya. "Lalu, ya, sebenarnya aku hanya iseng mencoba _test_ itu, dan hasilnya ternyata melampaui dugaanku! Hari itu juga, sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku mampir ke dokter kandungan. Setelah di periksa, di dalam perutku ini, ada calon bayi kita yang telah berumur enam minggu."

Setelah mendengar tuturan dari Satsuki, kepala keluarga Aomine itu memeluknya dengan perasaan bahagia. Air matanya tidak terendung lagi, setelah menunggu tiga tahun, akhirnya pelengkap dalam keluarga kecilnya akan hadir di dunia.

" _Arigatou Satsuki, arigatou_ ," katanya. "Akhirnya, kita akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu."

"Ehehehe~ iya, Dai- _chan_. Sebenarnya aku masih kaget juga lho saat pemeriksaan, habis, nafsu makanku tidak gila-gila amat seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya. _Morning sick_ -ku juga tidak parah juga, seperti masuk angin biasa saja. Apalagi aku juga tidak ngidam apa-apa," ungkap Satsuki. "Auuh! Jangan terlalu keras, Dai- _chan_! Anaknya kegencet, nih!"

Daiki melepas pelukannya sambil terkekeh, disekanya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia," ucapnya. "Apa orang tua kita sudah tahu?"

Satsuki menggeleng, "Aku ingin Dai- _chan_ duluan yang tahu," katanya. "Sebenarnya, aku mau memberitahukannya saat ulang tahun pernikahan kita, tapi ternyata kau terlambat pulang dan sakit. Jadi aku diam-diam saja, padahal aku sudah gatal ingin memberitahumu," rengeknya. "Pokoknya Dai- _chan_ , demi kepentingan anak kita, aku minta kau tidak membahayakan dirimu lagi. Menangkap penjahat jelas itu tugasmu, tapi setidaknya, pikirkan situasimu juga, Dai- _chan_.Jangan membuatku kaget dan khawatir terus-menerus! Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi."

"Itu kepentingan anak kita, atau Aomine Satsuki yang menginginkannya?" goda Daiki.

"Anak kita! Kalau kau membuatku khawatir terus-menerus 'kan, tidak baik untuk pendidikan prenatalnya," ucap Satsuki dengan wajah memerah. "Yah, sebagian juga keinginanku sih."

Tawa Daiki meledak, lalu diusapnya perut sang istri, "Baik-baik di dalam, ya. Makan semua makanan bergizi yang diberikan Ibumu. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat," nasehatnya kemudian beralih pada Satsuki. " _Arigatou,_ Satsuki. Ini hadiah pernikahan yang paling indah untukku."

* * *

 **THE PRESENT**

 **TAMAT -BENERAN-**


End file.
